Good bye my friend
by Adi D Sora Dragnell
Summary: keterlambatan sakura memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa dia akan pergi,membuat naruto marah...  apakah yang akan terjadi?


Hohohohohohohoho….

Akhirnya fic pertama ku yang dulu ancur,gaje,garing berhasil ku perbaiki (T_T)

Buat para senior-senior mohon baca fic ku lagi ya….

Dan jangan lupa REVIEWWWWWW!

*dilempari batu*

**Genre : FRIENDSHIP**

**Warning : **Fic Garing, Gaje

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**GOOD BYE MYFRIENDS****SORA**

**Please RnR!**

"**TEMAN"**

Teman

Kata yang mudah untuk dikatakan tapi tidak mudah untuk diartikan

Teman

Tidak setiap orang berlabelkan namanya

Teman

Ada disisi kita setiap saat

Teman

You are my live

…..

\/

**"GOOD BYE MYFRIENDS"**

Pada suatu hari didesa konohagakure disore yang indah sekelompok anak sedang berkumpul….

Sakura!enaknya sekarang kemana y?(tanya anak berambut kuning jabrik bermata biru langit{warna kesukaan author})kalau disini terus bosen….iya kan Sasuke?"Naruto lalu memandang seorang anak bermata onyx yang diketahui bernama Sasuke"

Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto,kalau kita disini terus lebih baik aku pulang saja?

Eem emm emm….

Kenapa Sakura?bisanya kamu punya ide bagus,tapi kenapa sekarang kamu malah melamun terus?ada apa?

Tidak ada apa-apa!"dengan perasaan bingung Sakura berlari pulang kerumahnya"

Ada apa dengan Sakura?

Aku juga tidak tahu Nar,akhir-akhir ini dia sering melamun sendirian,lebih baik sekarang kita pulang kerumah,hari juga sudah menunjukan malam.

Heeeeeeeemmm(dengan pose mikirnya,naruto berpikir hingga rambut jabriknya mengeluarkan asap)

"Author dicakar kyubi…"

Pagi harinya disekolah ….

"DUAAAAAK!"suara penghapus yang mengenai kepala Naruto

AOOOOUUU!SAKIT!

Naruto!Bangun!Cepat berdiri didepan kelas!

Iya kakashi sensei…

Naruto Naruto!tiap hari tidur dikelas

OK!siapa yang mau tidur dikelas lagi*deathgalery mode:on*

Tidak kakashi sensei….!

Tet….tet…..tet…..

OK! karena sudah bel,pelajaran kita lanjutkan besok,dan jangan lupa besok kita ulangan,jadi belajarlah!

Jika nilai ulangan besok kalian jelek!sensei akan berikalian tugas yang sangat berat!kalian mengerti!

Mengerti sensei!

Kalau begitu kalian sekarang boleh keluar,o ya Sasuke,Sakura?

Iya sensei?

Jangan lupa beritahu Naruto,kalau perlu ajak dia belajar bersama dengan kalian

Baik sensei

Setelah para siswa pulang kerumah masing-masing,didepan gerbang sekolah mereka bertiga berkumpul…

Hai Nar!

YOYOY!

Kenapa kalian lama sekali keluarnya?

Maaf-maaf,biasa kakashi sensei sebelum pulang pasti ceramah dulu,o ya besok ada ulangan

WHATTTT!ULANGAN!

DUAKKKKKKK!jangan teriak-teriak Naruto!

Dan akhirna mereka berdua pun pulang kerumah masing2….

Dirumah Sakura…..

Aku pulang

Selamat datang Sakura…..kenapa jam segini baru pulang?

Maap bu tadi aku kumpul-kumpul dulu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke

o0o,kamu sudah ngomong dengan temen-teman kamu kalau sebentar lagi kamu akan pindah?

Belum bu,aku masih takut mau ngasih tau mereka berdua?

Takut kenapa?

Aku takut kalau mereka berdua akan marah dan membenciku,karena kami bertiga sudah janji akan terus bersama sampai kami lulus dari SMA

Tapi jika kamu tidak memberitahu mereka,mereka berdua akan lebih marah,kamu jelaskan ke mereka berdua kenapa kamu pindah,ibu yakin mereka akan mengerti

Iya tapi aku belum berani?

Kamu harus berani Sakura?atau ibu saja yang memberitahu Naruto dan Sasuke?

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Kenapa?katanya kamu tidak berani?

Iya,tapi mereka malah akan makin marah ke aku kalau bukan aku sendiri yang memberitahu mereka berdua

_Dengan perasaan yang masih bingung,Sakura berlari kekamarnya_

Jangan terlalu lama kau memberitahu mereka Sakura,lebih cepat lebih baik

Iya bu…

NEXT DAY….

Teeettttttttttttttttttttt….(bel tanda waktu pulang sekolah telah terdengar)

Wuih!susah juga tadi ulangannya,untung ada kamu Sak,hee….

Sakura?Sakura?

Ya?ada apa Nar?

Ada apa denganmu?kenapa dari tadi kamu melamun?iyakan Sas?

Iya Sak,apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan?

Tidak ada apa-apa ko…..

Yakin?

Iya!

Ya sudah kalau begitu kita Main dulu ya,sebelum kita pulang kerumah

Ide yang bagus Sas!"Naruto dengan semangat 45"

Sakura ayo kita main?

Ayo Sakura!

Iya,tp tunggu sebentar aku mau masukin buku2ku dulu?

Iya kami tunggu tapi cepat…

"_Sakura'POV"_

"_Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus memberitahu mereka berdua?karena besok pagi aku takan bertemu mereka lagi…Tapi aku masih takut untuk memberitahu mereka aku juga ingin tetap bersama mereka,tapi orang tuaku harus pindah karena kerjaan mereka?aku bingu!tapi ini harus aku lakukan,aku harus berani memberitahu mereka karena ini bukan akhir dari pertemanan kami,aku ingin menikamuati hari-hari terakhir ku bersama mereka berdua…"_

"Sakura ayo"!kenapa melamun lagi?

"Iya sabar Naruto!"

"Ayo berangkat!"

Ayoha…

Enaknya kita kemana Sakura?

kalau keliling desa bagaimana?aku ingin melihat desa untuk terahir kalinya?

?

Emang kamu mau kemana Sakura?

T….t…..tidak kemana-mana!lebih baik kita berangkat,nanti malah kita kesore?

Naruto dan Sasuke binggung dengan sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini

Ayo berangkat…

Pertama-tama kita mau lewat mana ya?bagaimana kalau kita lewat depan rumah kakashi sensei dulu?habis itu kita ketempat biasa kita berkumpul?

Ayo…kita kerjain guru kakashi?

"Ayooooooooooo"!dengan rasa semangat Sakura membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bingung

Tidak biasana kamu malah semangat Sakura?tanya Naruto bingung

Iya nih?

Tidak apa apa,kan sekali-kali tidak apa apa kan?

Iya tapi tidak seperti biasanya,iyakan Sasuke?

Iya

Sudahlah,tidak usah dipikirkan yang penting sekarang kita kerjain kakashi sensei…

Ya sudah,ayo,kita mau ngerjain apa kakashi sensei?

Kitakan belum pernah lihat sensei tidak pakai masker?

Ide bagus?tapi bagimana caranya?

Kita curi semua maskernya, waktu dia akan ganti masker kita foto kakashi sensei,gimana?

Emang guru kakashi pernah lepas maskernya & ganti masker?kayanya tidak pernah - -a

Dasar kamu bodoh Nar!tidak mungkinkan kalau kakashi sensei paki masker itu-itu terus?pastinya bau dan kotorkan,nah pada waktu itu pasti dia kan ganti maskernya?

"o0o" iya yah?

Dasar kamu telat mikir terus Nar?tidak kaya Sasuke?

Maaf-maaf…tapi jangan samakan aku sama Sasuke,aku ya aku?

Iya…iya!ayo kita mulai?Sasuke cepetan kamu liat sedang apa sensei sekarang?

Baik?

Saringgan!Sepertinya dia mau mandi?

Baiklah ayo kita mulai rencana kita?

Ayooooooooooooo!

Pertma-tama kita curi semua maskernya,Naruto kamu yang mencuri?

"Baik Sakura!"

Sasuke!kau yang motret oke?

"Baik Sakura"

Nah kau sendiri?

Aku yang akan memancing sensei agar cepat keluar dari kamar mandi?

Baiklah ayo kita mulai!

Sakura,Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap ditempat mereka dan rencana jail pun dimulai…

Sensei…!

Ya siapa ya?

Ini muridmu Sakura?

Ada apa Sakura?

Guru bisa keluar sebentar?

Ya

Cepat guru?

Iya sabar?ada apa?tidak seperti biasanya?waduh! mana maskerku!

Kenapa tidak ada satu pun?

Guru!

Aneh…?kenapa maskerku tidak ada satu pun?padahal tadi juga masih banyak,ditambah lagi Sakura datang disaat masker-maskerku tidak ada…..?he'em…lebih baik aku tanya author….

_In the Chat mig33_

_K: K4k4hs1_chidori_

_M: Master_Swordman/author_

_K:Woiiiiiiii…author…..!_

_M:yoaha….ada apa kakashi?_

_K:kamukan author,aku mau tanya,kenapa maskerku pada hilang semua?siapa yang mencurinya?_

_M:hohohohohohohoho…..kalau aku kasih tau jadi tidak seru ceritanya,hohohohohohohoho…._

_K:mau ku chidori kau?_

_M:chidori?hahahahahahaha,tidak takut!_

_K:kalau begitu nih!_

_M:hohohohohohoho,mau nyuap aku?hohohohohoho,tidak bisa….._

_K:nih….!_

_M:dah dibilang aku ini tidak bisa disuap,hohohohohohohoho_

_K:kalau ini!pasti kau tidak bisa menolaknya B-)_

_M:wuihhhh…..!dapat dari mana kau?cepat berikan padaku!_

_K:ada barang ada info?kasih tahu aku dulu siapa yang mencuri maskerku setelah itu baru aku kasih ini barng ke kamu,bagaimana,setuju atau tidak?_

_M:waduhhhhh…..!pilihan yang berat nih!bagaimana ya…..huft…..Oke deh!_

_K:bagus…bagus….._

_M:mereka adalah 3 sekawan_

_K:ohhhhhhhhhhh…pantas saja…_

_M:aku sudah berikan infonya sekarang mana barangnya?_

_K:aku kirim lewat email…_

_M:okehhhhhh*mata berkilau-kilau_

Ternyata mereka bertiga,sekarang akan aku balas kalian,pertama2 Naruto!

Kau sedang apa Naruto?ternyata kau yang mencuri semua masker sensei?

Eeeh sensei?*dengan muka pucat Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi sensei

Maap guru…..

Tiada maap untuk mu!

Kalau begitu?

Kagebunshin no jutsu

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"Sasuke cepat kabur kita sudah ketahuan!

Apa!

Ternyata kau disitu Sasuke?

Hehehehehe sensei?KABUUUUUUUUUUR!

Sakura ayo kabur sensei sudah tahu?

Nar!Sasuke mana?

Sakuke,paling sebentar lagi dia keluar,yang penting kita sekarang kabur dulu?

Kalian pikir kalian bisa kabur dari ku?

Heheheheheheheehe…

KABUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Naruto kenapa sensei bisa tau?

Aku juga tidak tahu?padahal kita membuat rencana itu tadi,kenapa sensei bisa tau?atau jangan-jangan…..?

Yang penting kita kabur dari sensei dulu?

Naruto,Sakura?cepat nanti kalian tertangkap sama guru kakashi?

"KALIAN JANGAN LARI!"

_Setelah beberapa jam berlalu….._

Akhirnya kita bisa kabur dari sensei?

Iya?cape juga kejar2ran dengan sensei?

Kita istirahat sebentar ya?aku sudah tidak sanggup berlari lagi?

Aku juga lelah tapi kita sebaiknya istirahat ditempat biasa kita berkumpul?

Iya Naruto lebih baik kita istirahat disana saja?

Baiklah kalau kalian bilang begitu?ayo?

_Sesampaina disana…_

Teman-teman terima kasih ya?^^

Terima kasih untuk apa,Sakura?

Iya aneh kau Sakura? - -a

Terima kasih karena kalian sudah menemaniku seharian ini,di hari terahirku didesa?

Apa yang kau bicarakan?tiap hari kita juga bermain bersamakan?

Iya kau ini bicara apa Sakura?

Ak…uuu mau pindah teman-teman

APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!KAU BILANG APA SAKURA?PINDAH!

Iya teman-teman

KENAPA SAKURA!KENAPA KAU PINDAH?

Karena ayahku dipindah tugaskan?

Kemana kau akan pindah?

Ke amegakure

Tapi kenapa kau baru memberi tahu kami sekarang!

Aku takut kalau kalian berdua marah padaku dan tidak mau memaafkan aku karena kita aku telah melanggar janji kita

Itu bukan suatu alasan!

Maaf Naruto?

Karena marah Naruto pun pergi….

Naruto! Maafkan aku…..

Sudah-sudah Sakura biarkan Naruto menenangkan diri dulu!perlu kau ketahui Sakura,sebenarnya aku juga marah,tapi apa boleh buat?

Hen,Terima kasih Sasuke?

Eheem,kapan kau akan berangkat?

Besok pagi?

o0o,sekolahmu bagaimana?

Aku akan melanjutkannya disana,ayah sudah mencarikan sekolah baru untukku

Kalau kau memberitahu aku sejak awal pasti aku memberikanmu sesuatu,ya itung-itung sebagai kenangan,hehehe

Tak apa-apa Sasuke,ini juga salahku?tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?

Naruto?biar aku yang mengurusnya,yang penting sekarang kau pulang dan siap-siap?

Tapi kalau Naruto tidak mau memaafkan aku,aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri?

Tenang saja?

Tap…..

Sudahlah,Naruto pasti memaafkanmu,aku yakin itu?

Baiklah Sasuke?terimakasih untuk semuanya y?T_T

Iya Sakura?

Di tempat lain

Wushhhh….

Ternyata kau disini Naruto?

Hen…

Kenapa kau ini Naruto?Sakurakan tidak pergi untuk selamanya?dia pasti akan kembali?

Aku tau itu,tap…

Sudahlah Naruto,janganlah kau marah pada Sakura?mungkin disisi lain dia salah karena tidak memberitahu kita dari awal tapi pasti dia punya alasan yang kuat?

Tapi…

Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau temui Sakura,karena dia tidak bisa tenang kalau kau tidak memaafkannya?

Baiklah tapi sekarang aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu?

Oke kalu begitu aku pulang dulu y?

Ya,dengan perasaan masih marah

Whuuuuuussssss…. (suara angin berhembus)

_Di rumah Sakura_

Sakura apa semuanya sudah beres?

Sudah bu?

Kalau begitu cepat tidur agar besok kita tidak ketingalan pesawat?

Iya bu?

"_Sakura'POV"_

"_Naruto apakah kau sudah memaafkanku?Naruto kau adalah teman terbaikku tidak ingin bersahabatan kita berahir,aku ingin aku tetap menjadi temanmu walaupun kita akan berpisah?Naruto…"_

"Pukul 06.00"

Sakura ayo berangkat?

Baik bu?

"_Sakura'POV"_

"_Naruto mana ya kenapa dia tidak datang?apakah dia tidak memaafkan aku?"_

Sakura kenapa melamun?cepat masukan barang-barang kamu kedalam mobilkalau tidak cepat kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat

Baik….

Maap terlambat Sakura?

Sasuke?mana Naruto?

Apa dia belum kesini?

Belum? Apakah dia tidak mema…

Tenang saja,pasti dia memaafkan kamu?itu pasti?

Em…

O ya apakah aku boleh mengantarmu sampai kebandara?

Boleh?

Sesampainya di bandara….

Maaf y aku tidak bisa memberimu sesuatu sebagai kenang-kenangan?

Tidak apa-apa Sasuke,yang penting kau sudah memaafkanku itu sudah cukup?

Iya,hati-hati disana ya?jangan lupakan aku dan Naruto?

Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian ber2 karena kalian berdua adalah teman terbaikku?Sakura tersenyum begitu indahnya hingga membuat muka Sasuke merah

Aku berangkat Sasuke?

Iya?

Tiba2….

Sakura!

Itu sepertinya suara Naruto?iya….itu…..Naruto!

Maaf aku terlambat?

Tidak apa2 Naruto?

Maafkan atas tingkahku kemarin,senyum khas Narutopun keluar

Tidak apa-apa Nar,ini semua juga salahku,apakah kau sudah memaafkanku,Naruto?

Maaf?maaf untuk apa?kau tak salah apa-apa,kenapa kau minta maaf?

Maaf untuk kesalahku karena aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya kalau aku akan pindah?

Hahahahahaha….

DUAKKKKK!serius Nar…

Iya-iya,tapi kenapa kau memukulku Sas,sakit tahu…

Sasukeeee…!

Kenapa?mau lagi?

Awas kau!

Suda-sudah,kalian berdua ini tidak pernah bisa akur,Sakura tersenyum melihat ulah kedua temannya

Hahahahahahahaha…..mereka bertiga tertawa dengan senangnya

Terima kasih Nar….terima kasih Sas…..,sekarang aku sudah tenang karena kalian telah memaafkanku…

Hehehehehehe…

Sakuraaa….?

Iya bu?

Ayo cepat pesawatnya akan berangkat..

Iya,teman-teman aku harus segera kepesawat jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya

Tunggu Sak…

Ya ada apa Nar…..

Terimalah ini sebagai pengingat pertemanan kita,Sasuke juga

Terima kasih Nar,Sakura memeluk Naruto sehingga membuat muka Naruto pun memerah

Sudah Sak,cepat kamu kepesawat

Iya Nar,Sakura pun berlari menuju ke ibunya dan mereka pun masuk kepesawat

Selamat tinggal Sakura,semoga kita bisa berkumpul kembali?

Nar,ayo kita cepat-cepat kesekolah,kalau kita telat,kita bisa mati?

WHATTT!DEATH….!why….why….

DUAKKKKKK!sok inggris kau Nar…..

Auwwww….!suka-suka aku Sas,tapi kenapa kau harus memukulku?

Itu tidak penting yang terpenting sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat kesekolah,kalau sampai kita terlambat kesekolah,kita berdua bisa mati berdiri karena mendapat dua hukuman sekaligus,karea kemarin kitakan baru saja mengerjai kakashi sensei,apa lagi dia jam pertama,kalau sampai kita terlambat,sudah pasti kita akan mati berdiri

Glekkk…iya Sas,ayo kita cepat kesekolah,aku tak mau dihukum

Sudah pasti kita akan kena hukuman,karena masalah kemarin,tapi hukuman kita bisa tambah berat kalaukita terlambat Nar

Iya-iya aku tau,makanya sekarang kita cepat-cepat kesekolah

Biar lebih seru bagai mana kalau kita balapan?

Hemmmm…

Jangan kelamaan mikirnya Nar!

Ayo siapa takut!

Baiklah…

1…..

2….

3….

"!"

Di pesawat…..

Naruto,Sasuke kalian teman terbaiku,akau takan pernah melupakan kalian,…..

….To Be Continue….

Nyaa…hahahahaha….akhirnya fic gaje,amburadul,,and nista selesai juga diperbaiki (ToT)

Maap ya kalo fic ini jelek and kata-katanya masih kaku?maklum author masih amatir?(^^) V

Fic ni author ciptain buat teman author yang juga pergi jauh…T_T

Naruto:oiy!author…..!kenapa kau membocorkan rencana kami?

Author:hehehehehe…..maaf-maaf,author tidak bisa menolaknya,kalau author nolak,author tidak bisa mendapatkan bar…heheheh

Sakura:bar…bar..apa?

Sasuke:cepat author dodol!kenapa aku juga tampil Cuma sebentar!jelaskan!

Author:it…itu…

Naruto:pake lama….Rasenggan!

Sakura:iya nih…..

Sasuke:chidori…

Author:ampun…ampun…sambil sujud-sujud

Naruto cs:Tiada maaf untukmu

Author:tidakkkkkkk!

DUARRRRRRR!

Kakashi:malangnya author,oke!karena author sedang dihakimi oleh Naruto cs,saya akan menutup fic gaje ini,arigato gozaimasu!

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW! FLAME?WHY NOT?

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
